December 8
by WolfAssassin
Summary: He was ruining his life... and he knew it.


_**DECEMBER 8**_

WolfAssassin

**Karakura Town Local Park, Saturday, December 8, 2:00 A.M.**

He sat down on the park bench.

He opened the contaner.

He put some pills in his mouth.

He took out a cigarette and a lighter.

He put the cigarette in his mouth.

He took out the knife.

He moved it across his skin.

He took out the liquor.

And drank it.

He was ruining his life...

And he knew it.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a smoker, a drinker, a drug addict, and not really an emo, but he cut his wrists.

He _never_ wanted anyone to find out. Especially _her_.

He knew that Rukia would be more worried and trying to make him stop more than anyone.

That's why he snuck out at night when he was sure Rukia was fast asleep and went to the park.

He tries to hide the fact that he feels like shit all the time. That his wrist is throbbing and it feels like he's going to hurl. That he has trouble breathing. That he is tired because he never gets any sleep.

He had to go into spirt form so his clothes wouldn't smell. He just hoped no one would sense that he had done so. Especially _her_.

He wasn't sure what would happen if he ever got caught, but he kept doing it.

**Karakura Town Kurosaki Resident, Saturday, December 8, 2:30 A.M.**

She woke with a start.

She had had a dream where the person she loved killed himself.

She came in his window one night and saw him in a bloody heep on the floor.

He was dead.

Her legs were shaking and she felt like she needed to move.

She slid the closet door open and looked over to Ichgio's bed.

He wasn't there.

Rukia went into complete panick mode as she searched for his reaitsu. But she knew Ichigo had gotten better. He could hide his reaitsu when he_ really_ didn't want to be found.

That worried her even more.

She jumped out the window and ran down the street, not even bothering to put on a coat even though it was December.

Rukia ran for hours desperatly trying to find him.

**Karakura Town Local Park, Saturday, December 8, 3:50 A.M.**

Ichigo stood over the trash can and threw up some more.

He had drank, smoked, cut his wrists, and took more drugs than ever before.

And he felt like he was dying.

Not just on the outside, but on the inside too.

He didn't know why he was doing it, but it was making him weaker. He knew he couldn't keep his reaistu hidden while he was throwing up.

His wrist spilled blood and his stomach and lungs ached as he threw up.

Then he collapsed in a bloody heep on the ground.

**Karakura Town near the Local Park, Saturday, December 8, 4:00 A.M.**

Rukia had never run this fast before.

Since she couldn't since Ichigo's reaitsu she had to run all over town to look for him.

Then she felt it.

She stopped in her tracks. She sensed Ichigo's reaitsu even thought it was very weak, only a shimmer.

She feared her nightmare was coming true.

She started to cry as she ran. She remember all the times they spent together.

When Ichigo became a Shinigmai, when she asked him about the juice box, when they fought Grand Fisher, when she left for the Soul Soceity, and when he rescued her from being executed.

_No! I cannot lose you! I cannot live without you! I LOVE YOU! _Rukia thought as she ran.

She thought of one last place to look for him.

The park.

**Karakura Town Local Park, Saturday, Decmber 8, 4:05 A.M.**

Ichigo lay in the grass. He knew he didn't have long to live.

And he wanted to die.

He knew he was addicted to the things he does and he couldn't stop. The only way out, was death.

He closed his eyes. And then he heard someone calling his name. He didn't care who it was, even if it was _her_, he would die anyway.

He heard them sit down beside him and roll him over. He didn't open his eyes.

He didn't want to be saved.

"Ichigo... Ichigo, what happened?" He heard some one ask quietly. He couldn't figure out who they were because he was so drunk his ears messed everthing up he heard. He couldn't open his eyes either because he was too weak. And he didn't want to face the person.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, answer me." They said.

He didn't respond.

"Ichigo...!" They said.

"-ew are ew?" He choked out.

"Excuse me?"

"W-who are y-you?"

"Ichigo... it's me, Rukia. Do... do you remember me? What happened, Ichigo?" She said.

Despite his weakness, Ichigo's eyes shot open. Out of all the people to find him it had to be her. It's not that he didn't like her company, actually he loved being around her, he just didn't want to be found by anyone. Especailly _her_.

Ichigo tried to get up and hide his stuff and cuts. But Rukia held him down easily.

Ichigo still struggled. She threw her leg over him and held herself up on her knees while she pinned his hands on either side of his head. She looked at him with a look he's sure she's never given him. Rukia started crying again as she saw Ichigo give up more easily than he should have. She knew for sure something had happened.

"Ichigo, you're going to tell me what happened right now or I swear to God I will tell your father that you've been on porn websites."

"You...s-saw me?" Ichigo asked weakly.

"Yes I did. Now tell me what happened."

"How about me make a deal Rukia: You let me go and not tell my dad and I'll stop looking at porn, 'kay?"

"No! Please Ichigo, just tell me what happened...I want to help. I'm worried about you, Ichigo. I don't want you to die. I care about you."

"What? Rukia...?"

"Please Ichigo." She said with pain in her voice.

Ichigo was about to give in when he remembered what he did.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I can't tell you."

"What?! Is there some new law about not telling your friends your secrets?! Ichigo, we've grown close and we both know it. We've been telling each other more personal things. Like you said one time that you think Inoue's a bitch. And I told you I've always hated Renji. Now, I understand if it's something I wouldn't understand. Like something you could only tell you guy-friends, you know what I mean. But if it's not, please Ichigo, tell me. I want to help you."

Ichigo lost all of his reslove right then and there. He burst into tears.

Rukia got off of him, picked him up and set him in her lap.

He told her everything as he cried into her collarbone.

"I'm sorry Rukia! I'm so so sorry! I don't know what made me do it, but every night I sneak out in spirt form and come here and smoke, take drugs, drink liquor and cut my wrists. I try to hide the fact that I feel like shit all the time, too! I know you hate me now Rukia so just leave me to die! I want to die Rukia! The only way out of this is to die! I can't stop! I'm ruining my life! I deserve to die! I don't want someone like me even being near you, Rukia!"

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would Ichigo do these things? This doesn't sound like him at all!

"No, Ichigo. I don't hate you. No matter what you do, I will never hate you. You're my best friend, and because of that, I'm going to help you stop. You do not deserve to die, Ichigo. And I don't want you to die either. Okay? I do not hate you. In fact, I feel just the oppisite about you."

"What? Rukia what are you...?" Ichigo said as he lifted his head.

"Ichigo, I love you." She said looking into his eyes.

"Huh? Rukia are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Good, because I-" And then he passed out on top of her.

"Ichigo? Ichigo! Dammit! I have to take him home!"

**Karakura Town Kurosaki Resident, Saturday, December 8, 4:20 A.M.**

Rukia sat at Ichigo's desk holding her cup of hot tea. It didn't warm her though of what she just heard at the park.

Ichigo lay in bed still asleep. His wounds bandaged.

Ichigo's words still rang in Rukia's head as she thought of a reason why Ichigo would do such things. Then he thoughts were interupted.

"Ru...kia...?"

"Huh? Ichigo, you're awake?"

"Well I wouldn't be talking if I was asleep." He said with a teasing smile.

"You fool, this is serious." She said, but smiling back anyway, grabbing his hand.

They stayed silent like that as Rukia stroked the back of Ichigo''s hand with her thumb. Then her hand slip up his arm slowly to his bare bisep. Rukia had to take off his shihakuso shirt to bandage his wounds. She rubbed Ichigo's sholders. He closed his eyes for he seemed to like it.

Rukia smirked. "Turn over. Lay on your stomach. I'll give you a massage."

"Huh?!" Said a blushing Ichigo. "Hell no!"

"Oh, just do it Ichigo!"

Ichigo grumbled as he turned over. Rukia stood beside the bed as she rubbed his sholders again. Ichigo's head was turned the other way but she could still see his blushing cheeks. Rukia giggled.

_He looks cute when he blushes._ Thought Rukia.

She moved down to Ichigo's sides and Ichigo blushed even more.

Rukia couldn't take it anymore. His blushing, His muscles rippleing under her touch, and how he tried to keep his everyday scowl on his face but failing horribly.

She grabbed his shoulders flipped him around and leaned down.

In less than a second his lips were smashed to hers.

Ichigo just lay there as Rukia kissed him. Her lips moving over his roughly. Then after a few seconds he started to kiss her back. Rukia moaned as Ichigo started to move his lips.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hips and lifted her onto the bed to straddle his stomach, not ever breaking the kiss.

Then after a few minutes they finally broke apart.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You just looked so cute blushing."

Ichigo blushed again. "Don't be. I'ts alright. I kinda liked it. I-"

"Ichigo?"

"What?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Blushing."

"What?! Well excuse me! You're the one who called me cute and embarassed me!"

"But you are cute!" said Rukia trying to embarass him even more.

"What?!" said Ichigo blushing deeper.

.

Rukia lost control again. She brought her head down and kissed him again. Ichigo almost imediatally gave in this time. They kissed for a few minutes and then broke apart.

"You know, I'm only embarassing you to have an excuse to kiss you."

"What? Rukia, I already said, I liked it. So you don't have to embarass me! Just kiss me!"

Rukia stared at him but said, "Oh... ok..."

Ichigo was getting tired of waiting. He didn't like it, he _loved_ it. He loved the way she tasted, the way she grinds her lips into his as she grinds her hips into his stomach, the way she moans when he kisses her harder. He loved_ her_.

Ichigo grabbed her sholders and pulled her down as Rukia made a girlish 'eep!' sound. And his lips were on her once again.

Without noticing it Rukia had slid down to were she was now straddling his crotch.

Rukia started to grind her hips again, only this time it was not his stomach.

Ichigo inhaled a sharp breath as he felt the contact on his already hard member.

Rukia moaned as her wet, hot, sex grinded against him. She was surprised when she felt how hard he was already.

Tons of horny perverted images flowed into Rukia's mind. Rukia sucking Ichigo dry, Ichigo lapping at Rukia's wet clit, and Ichigo fucking Rukia to Oblivion.

This made Rukia even wetter.

She got off of him and ripped her clothes off to were she was only wearing panties and a bra. Black lace panties and a bra at that. And then she took those off too.

Ichigo became even harder seeing this.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's pants and pulled them down. And ripped away his underwear and then grabbed his cock.

Ichigo moaned as Rukia started to move her hand up and down. She did this for a while and then took him in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and sucked him till he came.

"AHHH... Rukia, baby it feels so good! Oh God. OH FUCK I'M CUMMING!!"

Ichigo came in her mouth and she drank it all.

She crawled up to him and kissed him until he recovered.

Then Rukia lay on her back with her hands behind her head and her legs wide open.

"Okay Ichigo. I'm ready." She said jokingly.

Ichigo smirked and buried his face between her legs. Rukia screamed and moaned. Ichigo's hands wandered up to grab her breasts.

"Tell me what you want Rukia." He said between licks.

"I want you to lick me fuck me I don't care! Anything to make me cum!!"

Ichigo smirked and continued to lick her faster.

"Oh God Ichigo you're sooooo good at this!! Oh shit! Shit, Ichigo I'm cumming!"

Her juices spilled out onto Ichigo's face and he drank all of her.

Imedialy after Ichigo positioned himself at her entrance. Rukia motioned him to go on and Ichigo thrust inside her.

They both groaned as her entered her. Rukia adjusted to his size and then motioned him to go on again.

Ichigo started out slow first but then went faster and faster. He fucked her hard and fast going in very deep reaching her sensitive spot, hitting it over and over again.

It wasn't long before Rukia couldn't hold on any longer.

She screamed as she came and Ichigo came with a moan a few thrusts later.

Ichigo collapsed beside her.

"Ichigo, what were you going to say before you passed out at the park?" panted Rukia.

"I... I think you know. But just in case I was going to say I love you. And I'm dead serious."

"I thought so."

Ichigo held her in a tight embrace and they fell asleep.

**Karakura Town Kurosaki Resident, Saturday, December 8, 9:00 A.M.**

Ichigo woke up to find a naked Rukia sitting on his stomach, her juices spilling out on him because she was already wet, and she was holding a condom.

"Morning sleepy head! Ready for you wake up call?"

Ichigo groaned.

It was going to be a long day.

Yay! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
